THE RIVALRY OF A TRIDENT AND AN OWL!
by Smirk Solicitor
Summary: I know some pregnancies are difficult but when it's a fiesty child of Athena married to a frightened Percy Jackson, it might be a little different from other pregnancies. I'm Percy Jackson, wish me luck! "R&R?"
1. My Lucky Stars

Sorry everyone for not updating for like, forever, & I hated the first chapter (I despise swearing) & thanks to all of my awesome reviewers for holding in there for me!

* * *

_"Memory: a child walking along a seashore__. You never can tell what small pebble it will pick up and store away among its treasured things."_

_---Pierce Harris  
_

"We are not calling my first child MINERVA OR ATHENA!" I shouted. Me and my wife were arguing, again. Annabeth was talking about naming the kid Athena or Minerva, I straight out said 'no'.

"How 'bout Pearl Olivia (Annabeth swore, on MY DAD that the kid is a girl)?" Annabeth shook her head thoughtfully.

"I like Pearl though, hmmm." Suddenly something cool happened, by cool is my mom's words to me it was just plain nasty. Annabeth threw up, on me (figures) and started clutching her swollen stomach.

"YOU EVIL, MANIACAL! BOY I AM GONNA KILL YOU! YOU TWO FACED IDIOT! SON OF AN EVIL, TWO FACED STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN" At that point I shut her mouth before she did something really stupid.

"Okay Annabeth maybe Veronica? Coral? Zephyr?"

"NO STUPID! THESE ARE ALL STUPID SEA NAMES!" I consider myself lucky to still be alive and not be called really terrible names that I knew she was capable of, like how she knew that Silena Beauregard still loved me. "I HAVE AN OLYMPIAN PARENT TOO YA KNOW! I'M GONNA NAME THE KID FAIRLY SO SHUT YOUR FACE ON THE GODS FORSAKEN OCEAN NAMES CONCOCTED BY A DERANGED SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"What ever Annabeth!" I got up and went to the living room. I had recently taken to sleeping on the couch with the old afghan and slept shivering with cold.

I flicked on the TV and waited for another explosion, but none came. Just the phone ringing and a squeal of delight from the kitchen where my dear wife stayed.

"Hi Trina-yes it's Annabeth Jackson......No it's not some buisness person....WHAT THE HECK? YOU called ME!...No, no, we still can't agree! WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE PEARL OLIVIA?-What? NO THE HORMONES AND MORNING SICKNESS ARE NOT KICKNG IN! AND I HAVE A _VERY _HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP, WE HARDLY _EVER _FIGHT!....WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE'S A BRAVE MAN?!" she kept ranting on and on.

"FINE! HERE'S PERCY!" I got the phone practically breaking my nose and a slam of the kitchen door.

"Hi Trina." I said dully.

"Hi Perce, you're a brave guy to put up with Annabeth, is she always like this nowadays?" Trina's chipper voice rang. She was a favorite sister of Annabeth's and of mine, but she had a knack for catching us at the worst times.

"Yep, that or shoveling so much ice cream into her mouth that she can't even talk-it's pretty darn awful." I admitted quietly in the farthest corner so Annabeth couldn't hear.

"Wow." Trina laughed. "Do you need help on names?" I thanked my lucky stars and the gods I had her.

"Yeah, know any?" I asked hopefully.

"A few." She said vaguely. "For instance Bethany or Cassie, or even Odette-" I stopped listening.

"Odette?" I asked curiously.

"It means 'little wealthy one', I saw it on the _Swan Princess_, I thought it was pretty cute." I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see.

"And for a boy?" I asked.

"Hey now, I can't do your job for you! Just think of something that means a lot to you and there you have it." she advised wisely. "Whose someone you have always admire?"

"Tyson." I said at once, "Tyson my half brother." My thoughts instantly flew to him.

_"Bye big brother," he had said with tears in his eye. "I w-want to help g-goat boy." Grover clapped him on the back. _

_"Yea, bye Percy! We'll tell you if any Satyrs believe our message and Pan's message, I just hope they actually listen to us." _

_"Bye, I'm sure they'll believe he's dead after all of this time," I said warmly. "I'll miss you guys!" We hugged and Rainbow bobbed at the little dock for Tyson and one of his friends (Sushi-on-a-stick) swam waiting for Grover. _

"Maybe not a cyclops or a Satyr, try something else." she told me nervously.

"Skylar." I said at random. "Skylar for Zeus."

"You want to name your child for your father's worst enemy?" Trina asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I think it'll really make him happy. Besides, he's Annabeth's granddad and my uncle."

"Whatever floats your kelp Seaweed Brain." Trina responded. "Good luck with the wife!"

"See you at the birth!" I said. "Bye." She hung up.

Annabeth poked her head outside the door and looked at me curiously.

"What'd you guys talk about?"

"Names." I said generally.

She looked surprised. "Come up with anything good?"

"Yeah," I said full of certainty. "Skylar if it's a boy and Odette if it's a girl."

"Skylar and Odette?" Annabeth asked, I couldn't read her expression.


	2. SNAKE OF THIEVES

Liking my story so far? Good, anyhoo next chapter might be Annabeth's POV so watch out!

* * *

"Many do with opportunities as children do at the seashore; they fill their little hands with sand, and then let the grains fall through, one by one, till all are gone."

---Thomas Jones

* * *

"I love them!" She said surprising me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Definitely, I cannot wait for our little Skylar or Odette! I'm gonna call Mother, you called Dad, k?" I groaned.

"He's your dad." I mumbled but she ignored me.

"Hi, Hermes, yes I'm looking for Athena could you please dispatch my call to her?" Annabeth paused. "Look Hermes, I seriously don't care one inch what George and Martha have to say, just give me to my Mother!....-NO I DON'T HAVE EVENING SICKNESS OR BAD MOODS SWINGS!"

I winced before dialing his number. 837-5309, (I hummed the song while waiting).

"Dr. Chase, how may I help you?" my father-in-law's voice answered, he sounded vastly harried.

"Hi, Frederick, it's Percy." Silence.

"Hullo Percy." Good ol' daddy-kins said sullenly. "What do you want?"

"We've decided on names!" I tried to sound enthusiastic but Annabeth's shouting was kinda hurting my ears.

"GIVE ME TO MY MOTHER! HOW HARD IS THAT?-NO YOU CAN'T TALK TO PERCY UNTIL I CAN TALK TO ATHENA, NO I DON'T CARE IF YOUR THE SNAKE OF THEIVES-CAN IT MARTHA, I DON'T CARE WHICH ONE OF YOU IS! JUST PUT ON ATHENA GODS DARN IT!" She ranted ever so charmingly.

"Bad time?" Fred commented.

"O-o-oh yeah. But anyways, we like Odette (girl) and Skylar (guy), what do you think?"

"Hmmm." he said wonderingly."They're charming, when's the due date again?"

"Halloween, October 30th." I stated automatically.

flash back.

_"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Annabeth shouted. "When is it due?" _

_The poor doctor looked quite frightened, "Just wait a bit Mrs. Jackson, it can't take more than a minute."_

_"I CAN'T WAIT A MOMENT!" she practically screamed into his pale face. _

_"Uh, sorry." I apologized. "She doesn't like waiting very much." The doctor nodded. _

_"Yah think?" he asked sarcastically. "Oh! Here it is, day before Halloween! Good show ma'am, good show indeed! You might even get some sweets in the hospital!" _

"GET OFF THAT FREAKIN' PHONE AND GIVE ME ATHENA DARN YOU!" Annabeth's shout broke me out of my reverie.

"Yow," Fred hissed. "But good for the date! It's June, not much longer!"

"Yeah, we're all very excited." I said. "Hey um Fred, could you watch Annabeth for me over the weekend? I have a business trip I _have _to take care of."

"Publishing Company booming?" Fred asked concernedly. "If you like I have a real best seller for you! It's about World War II I have just lying around!" I had to gulp back my instant turn off.

"Um, sounds good Fred, talk to my people 'bout it. Oops gotta go rescue Hermes! Bye!" I hung up.

Annabeth had stopped shouting and was saying excitedly. "Yeah Mom, Percy came up with Skylar and Odette! Like them?"

_Good move in finally letting her have her mom on the line Hermes, _I thought mentally rolling my eyes. _She probably would have broken the freakin' phone._

"I'm glad, oh is Poseiden there? Percy wants to talk to him?" my glare didn't stop her at all, darn impenetrable shield.

"No Percy doesn't!" I admonished immediately. She held out the phone. "Er, hi Dad."

"Good day Percy," My dad's warm voice greeted me. "What's this I hear from Athena? You two have finally agreed on names? For a moment there I thought she finally cracked her nut, even being the goddess of wisdom."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, Odette if a girl and Skylar if a boy."

"What's this?" Dad's voice became sharp. "_Sky_lar?"

"Yeah, we like the name and the granddad/great uncle." I laughed weakly.

"I see, she couldn't be bought on Pearl Olivia or Jack Sparrow?" this time I laughed for real.

"Nope, but I like these names." I pointed out. "They're awesome, almost too awesome."

"Yes, they are." I couldn't tell to which one he was agreeing to. "And they suit us, was the fight for this big?"

"Naw, Trina told me about one and helped me decided on the other. It was love at first sound." He chuckled.

"I'm glad, well have fun Percy. Oh and Hermes says you owe him a golden drachma and one big headache-recovery treatment! I recommend Asprin. Good bye!" he advised.

"Bye Dad." I looked back at Annabeth who looked a bit nervous.

"How'd he take it? Cause I think they're beautiful names, or are they too good for us? HUH, WELL ARE THEY? WHAT DID HE SAY?! ANSWER ME AND STOP STARING LIKE I'M CRAZY!" I rolled me eyes.

* * *

Will Hermes get his Asprin? Will Percy ever get rid of his headache? Find out soon! R&R if you want a faster update!


	3. Son of a Seagod

This chapter reminds me of "She will be loved" by Maroon 5, probably cuz I was listening to it while writing this. Over, & over, & over again! & my quote is from the song, but it reminds me of how Percy loves Annabeth and how she's still cut up over Luke.

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

"Honey, I have to go on a business trip this weekend. I've asked your dad to watch out for you until I'm back." I said cringing inside. Annabeth's eyes widened in heartbreaking expression.

"Y-you're l-leaving me?" She asked in a small voice. "You can't skimp on it?" I shook my head.

"No, HALF-BLOOD Publishing is booming and they need their president." I told her.

"Oh, I'll miss you!" She kissed me suddenly and waddled off to the kitchen. For some reason that woman never seemed to need to go to the bathroom...

"Miss you too!" I called after her. I mounted the stairs to the bedroom, I'd almost forgotten what a real bed looks like!

Our room was pale green with a comforter of cobalt blue with little green tridents on it, the curtains were gray and embroidered with real pearls (Athena's wedding gift), and the floor was stone. I opened our closet and started shoveling my clothes into a brief case, I could tell Annabeth was behind me, pouting.

"Why do you have to go?" her lower lip was trembling.

"I have to honey, they need me. This could make or break all of our careers!" her eyes flashed.

"SO YOUR CAREER IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOUR PREGNANT WIFE?" she screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"No dear, you are the most important thing to me ever! But I've been missing out on most trips but this time I cannot." She pouted even worse.

"Call Dad and tell him I don't need him! I'll go for a Girl's Night Out and I will relish it!" Once again I rolled my eyes.

"Wonderful, okay wish me luck honey! Chip's picking me up for the airport!" I bounded out with my tie askew and my suit mussed without a kiss from my wife.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV  
**

After Percy scampered out of our house I just stared at the place where he'd been, my wonderful love of my life. Luke couldn't even compare to Percy, Percy always tried to make me happy to the best of his ability disregarding whatever he wanted at the moment.

_Throws up into trash can. _

"I'll miss him." I murmured with tears pricking behind my eyes. Soon they were dropping as thick as rain onto the floor.

I scooted to the couch and burrowed into a blanket and buried myself into the couch's plush, sniffling all of the while. This was how my Dad found me, face down on the couch sobbing my eyes out.

"Annabeth darling? What's wrong?!" I saw Dad out of the corner of my eye coming through the door with the key I had Percy (reluctantly) give my father.

"N-nothing's w-w-wrong." I dissolved into more tears. "Just I d-didn't give P-P-Percy a k-kiss good bye!" I bawled. "N-now he's g-gone!"

"He left you, forever? I don't he would ever do that." Dad asked furiously.

"No! For his b-business trip." I told him. "But I barely even said 'good bye', and I already miss him." Dad knelt beside the couch and hugged me tightly.

"He'll be back soon, in two weeks to be exact." he said soothingly.

"TWO WEEKS?" I shouted. "I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY FOR THE WEEKEND!" I shrieked and Dad shook his head.

"No, of course not! Some guy who was trapped in a hurricane, then in a fire cause by the hurricane, then in a flood putting out the fire both caused by the hurricane and who is now in the hospital, is writing a biography. He can't be moved so Percy has to go to him." I glared at him.

"You men." I rasped. "YOU HATE ME! HE HATES ME! IF HE DIDN'T, WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME? INSTEAD OF 'Bye Annabeth, I'll be gone and I won't let the door hit me on the way out'! YOU ALL ARE EVIL, POSSESSED, MEN WHO HATE ME!" my father looked quite frightened at this.

"HE LEFT ME WITH THIS EXCUSE TO GET AWAY! AS IF SOMEONE WOULD GET IN A HURRICANE AND FIRE _AND _A FLOOD, HE WOULD KNOW! HE'S THE KID OF THE GOD OF WATER! HE WOULD KNOW ABOUT THE DARN HURRICANE AND THE FLOOD! HE COULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"Um, Annie, I'm sure he tried. He just didn't want to upset you." Dad tried to sooth me.

"DIDN'T WANT TO UPSET ME? THAT'S PROBABLY WHAT HE WANTED TO DO! JUST TO GRIND MY BEANS AND MAKE ME MAD FOR ONCE!" I shouted.

"Uh no." Dad admonished. "I'm sure if we just calmed down..." He trailed off.

"PERCY'S HAVING AN AFFAIR ISN'T HE? HE'S LEAVING ME FOR HER! I'M SURE IT'S JESSICA ALBA! HE PROBABLY LOVES _HER_! SHE'S PRETTY AND HAS A PERFECT TAN 'FROM THE BEACH', _IMBECILE_! HE'S LEAVING ME FOR JESSICA ALBA!" I started weeping again, hot angry tears poured out and soon my dad's shirt was soaked.

"AND YOU'RE HELPING HIM! YOU'RE THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME FROM MARCHING DOWN TO THAT AIRPORT AND SLAPPING HIM!"

"Airport?" Dad echoed. "Percy's taking a boat, something last minute about the sky." I was stunned.

"DARN YOU! DARN YOU A LOT! HE'S TAKING A BOAT SO WHEN I GO AND TRY TO REASON WITH HIM, HE CAN JUMP INTO THE WATER WITHOUT DYING! I SEE IT ALL! EVERYONE HATES ME! IS THAT IT? WELL IS THAT HOW IT'S GONNA PLAY? WELL YOU CAN JUST JUMP IN THE OCEAN AFTER HIM!" I was being perfectly reasonable thank you very much!

"Um, Annabeth maybe I should call Trina and ask her to come over." Dad mumbled.

"OH! SO NOW YOU HATE ME TOO, HUH? WELL GO THEN! GO BACK TO YOUR PERFECT LIVES AND LEAVE ME TO DIE! ENJOY!"

Dad was dialing as fast as he could. "Hey Trina?-Yeah, could you come and take care of Annabeth for me?.......Thanks, cause frankly I don't think I'm the right person to do it. Bye." He snapped his cellphone and looked frightened. "She's coming.

"Tell her not to." I said uncaring. "YOU ALL WANT TO LEAVE ME FOR YOUR PERFECT LIVES! YOU ALL HATE ME! EVEN MY OWN HUSBAND DOES! EVERYONE THINKS I BLACKMAILED HIM INTO PROPOSING, I'M SURE! YOU DO TOO! I CAN TELL!"

"Good bye!" Dad raced out of the door, "Oh, hi Perce! Annie's inside!" I looked up.

"Thanks Fred, I'll be right in! I almost forgot to give Annie a kiss!" it was undeniably Percy's voice. I sat up and ran straight for the door.

Percy was outside at the walk to our front door checking his watch and slowly strutting towards me, I could take it anymore! I barreled into his chest and started sobbing.

"What's wrong love?" he asked immediately concerned. "Did something happen?"

"I-I just thought you left without kissing me, I missed you." I said into his chest. His arms snaked around my waist and his face found my hair.

"I would never leave you without kissing you, I would come back." He held me.

"Even if I'm difficult and pregnant?" I asked giving him a watery smile.

"Even if you are difficult and pregnant, I love you. You're worth it! I don't mind when we're having a rough patch, you will be loved by me and always by me. If that really means anything."

I smiled gratefully and then a familiar sensation occurred. I couldn't breath, my eyes shut tight, my hands went to my stomach.

"BLECH!" I threw up all over Percy's newly shined shoes. He took a deep breath smiled, it looked kind of painful.

* * *

If you're a male & you don't hate Annabeth tell me! If you're a female & a male & you _do _hate her! Tell me!


	4. Chili Con Carney

Star="Don't we all want a guy like Percy? To always come back if he forgot to say good bye?"

Annabeth="HE'S A FICTIONAL CHARACTER PEOPLE GET OVER HIM AND HE'S MIIIIINE!!!!!!! RIGHT PERCY?"

Percy *rolls eyes*="Yes dear."

Annabeth="And you're not going out with Jessica Alba? RIGHT? HUH. HUH. HUH. _HUH_?"

Percy="No dear."

Annabeth="GOOD!"

Grover="Jessica Alba? WHERE? She promised to play checkers with me!" Sorry Jessica Alba, I think Grover likes you.

Annabeth="SHUT UP GROVER! AND WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET INTO THE STORY? AHHHH!!!! A GOAT STALKER!"

Grover=cackles evilly, "you never _can _tell what I might do."

Percy="Okiee....wee ooh wee ooh wee ooh, Annabeth dear perhaps we should run?"

Disclaimer: Okiee if I did own P& the O they would have already met Jessica Alba and she would've have beaten Grover in checkers a lo-o-ong time ago!

* * *

**Annabeth**

In the end Trina did come over, my adorable little blond haired, purple eyed, monster of a sister skipping into our door without bothering to wipe her muddy feet.

"Hi sister from another mister!" she called cheerily. "Wass crackilackin'?"

"N-nothing much." I said sniffeling. I ducked my head down and blew my nose.

"Aw honey." Trina came over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "It's going to be okay! Percy'll be home before you know it!"

I shook my head and dabbed my eyes.

"He will!" Trina insisted. My eyes smarted even worse than ever and I pointed to the onions I was chopping up.

"Not that T-Trina, I-I'm making your f-favorite! My famous onion rings and Chili Con Carney, homemade!" I said proudly showing her the bowl.

Uh oh, maybe I got some chili powder stuck in my nose.

"ACHOO!" I sprayed her with snot. "Oops s-sorry Trina." I apologized wiping my nose again.

"Ew, but thanks!" She said brightly. "So, where can I crash 'til the Valient Knight return-eth from-eth his quest....eth?" I started laughing, nobody could make me laugh like Trina could.

"Da couch." I said stuffily. "I've set up some b-b-bwankets (blankets) and piwows (pillows) for y-you." Not again, I barely had time to cover my nose before..."A-a-a-ACHOOO!" Trina edged away from me.

"Be sure not to get any of the gold in the chili or onions!" she hinted not-so-subtly. "Wouldn't want to ruin 'em!" I rolled my eyes.

"Y-your c-concern enlightens m-me, w-whatever more could s-someone do to b-be m-more sensitive? Achoo!" good, a smaller one.

"Probably a lot more, oh hey! I'm going to watch L'amor Falls, k?" she said bouncily and tripped away to the TV humming a merry tune.

"Gee thanks." I said in surly voice. I heard a "you're welcome" and rolled my eyes.

I put the onions into the oven and stirred the chili until it was a bright reddish brown. "Yummy!" I said. "TRINA! NO MORE CHILI POWDER IN ME!"

"Woah there big sis, _way _too much info there!" I blushed and stole the blanket wrapped around her arms.

"Not _that _way! Whichever way it is! I don't know what you mean! WHAT THE FREAK DO YOU MEAN?! Oh My GOODNESS SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M SO CONFUSED!" Trina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever blows your hair back Annie!" she said and stole back the blanket. "BAM!" she snapped the blanket against my back (locker room style, I got it from Home Improvement) and made me scream.

"I'M _SO _GOING TO KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-" I chased her around the house until I collapsed in a heap back in the kitchen with Trina peering curiously from the safety of the door.

"Hey, how come you're always in here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I said even more confused.

"You're always in the kitchen!" Trina clarified. "Always, for this whole pregnancy this is basically the only time I've ever seen you out of here. You need some fresh air!" I shook my head.

"Trina, my grandfather is Zeus, the lord of the sky, the big kahuna! I've got _a lot_ of fresh air!" I said sardonically. "So in a word, _no_." my tone provided no room for argument so Trina tried a different tactic.

"But, I kinda want to go to the pier." she said innocently. "You know see some of the sites of Long Island!" I giggled at her.

"Trina, no guy is going to walk around in his swim trunks in New York! It's the East Coast for crying out loud it's usually too cold for us to swim!"

"But it's June!" she said persuasively. "And you might see some of Percy's cousins! You know, the clown fish?" I laughed at that.

"Trina!" I whacked her arm with a spoon gently. "Don't be mean! And no, that's my final word!" I raised an eyebrow that usually meant danger to everyone.

"Fine!" Trina pouted. "Then let's go watch I Love Lucy reruns until this yummy looking grub is ready!" I scowled, I hated that show!

"Grrrrr!" I growled impressively.

"That might work on Percy but not me!" she smiled. I could tell she was cracking. "FINE! Let's go sketch by the patio then, you know your buildings and other boring things relating to your career!" I scowled and marched past her, the timer for the chili and onions would go off in about another half an hour anyways.

* * *

**Percy**

"So, what's your autobiography about?" I asked holding my notepad on my knee. The man stared at me as if I were insane.

"What are autobiographies usually about, _sir_?" he asked sarcastically. My cheeks glowed pink for a moment until I recovered.

"I mean, what about you specifically? Is it going to be the usual your entire life thing or just one event?" I said patiently.

"_Three _things, **sir**." he said through gritted teeth. "Have you not read my thesis?" Uhhhhhhh........Maybe?

"Of course I have." I said smoothly. "But I just wanted to be sure, and is this going to be censured for kids?" the man glared at me with a look so hot it could peel of my skin had I not been wearing sunscreen.

"Of course!" he exploded. "I **hate **those books where it's only for grown ups! I love kids, don't you love kids?" I nodded.

"My wife's four months pregnant with our first." I informed him. "We've just decided on a name."

"Really?" he looked excited, it was kind of creepy because he was grasping my arm super tightly. "What are the names?" He breathed.

"Skyler if it's a guy and Odette if it's a girl." I said scooting back a little. His face lit up with joy.

"When I was boy back in Kenya I used to have a little boy named Aasir, he was a wonderful little man-cub he used to have wonderful adventures like swinging on vines. There was this one time when our village was running out of water and we had to swing on vines with gourds in our hands like Tarzan." the man recounted fondly. "My name's Jim by the way, my boy's coming over here in fifteen minutes so is my book going to be published or not?" I nodded.

"Of course, although." I paused. "You might want to make it your entire life and share those "wonderful adventures" with the world, they sound fascinating."

* * *

**Annabeth**

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Trina screamed to the oven. "I WANT MY ONION RINGS!" I sighed and pointed to the timer.

"Just another minute or so." I said demurely.

"I HAVE THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A GNAT! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" she wailed at me.

"56....55...54...53..."I taunted her. "52...51...50!"

"AHH!" Trina shrieked and banged her head on the counter and moaned. "Micky Dee's."

"They don't serve onion rings!" I said vastly amused by her. "Just hamburgers and other heart diseases waiting to happen!" She growled and stuck her tongue at me.

DING! The timer warned me.

"ACH! WHAT WAS THAT?" Trina was completely frazzed today.

"The timer, let's take 'em out." I said patiently seizing an oven mitt. Trina watched in slightly creepy fascination as I opened the door, stuck my hand in and took out the onion rings.

"OOOH!" Imagine Toy Story and all of the toy aliens going "oooh", that's what she sounded like.

"Careful they're-" I said but she reached over and grabbed one.

"OW! THEY'RE HOT!" _Wow_, I thought,_ I wish Percy were here to see this_.

* * *

I think this is the first chapter Annabeth hasn't screamed at someone for a non existent reason! Good job Annie, also does anyone know what might be wrong with Trina? PERCY RETURNS NEXT CHAPTER, which is good....cuz I missed him....!


	5. Story of a Girl

Sorry everyone my computer broke so I can't get on very much! Enjoy this chapter!

_How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.  
And I can be so insincere,  
Making her promises never for real!  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say..._

THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!

**-3 Doors Down**

Story of a Girl

A full, long week of nothing-ness injected itself into my life. Firstly I found out that Trina is a very heavy sleeper, I had to drop warm chili down her pants to even get her to turn over! The thing I had to do was to play Paramore's Riot, the first note the lead singer sang, woke her up.

"I'M UP!" she screamed. "PARAMORE!" I giggled and hopped down to the floor where she had fallen. She looked about wildly. "Where's the fire?"

"There isn't any fire." I said smirking. Trina looked confused.

"An Earthquake? A Flood? The Plague!?" I shook my head.

"Nope just little old me!" I said brightly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU WAKE ME UP WOMAN?" Trina thundered. I collapsed in a wail of laughter and many panting bouts afterwards. She slapped me with a pillow.

"It's two." I informed her glancing at her watch.

"TWO IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING?" she demanded.

"In the afternoon." I corrected her.

"It's too early to be up!" She snorted and dived back into my couch and her nest of blankets and stuffed animals.

"Too early?" I asked wonderingly. "No it's not! Get up! I need you to stop by the store and get me some pickles, yogurt, and ketchup." she opened one bleary eye at me and groaned.

"No!" she growled. "You do it, you're the 'more expierenced' driver after all!" I held up the keys and jangled them temptingly.

"I'll let you drive our Lamborghini or Porche!" I told her evilly. "Just for a little bit of pickles, yogurt, ketchup oohh!-and custard!" she tumbled out of the tangle of wool and cotton.

"Fine, but only because you're pregnant! Otherwise I'd totally kick your butt for gambling with the promised land!" I tipped my head to the side.

"It's just a car." she turned a light shade of blue. Abandoning all pretenses I started thumping her back and I was extremely close to giving her the Heimlich. She let out a strangled wail and collapsed sobbing into my arms. For the first time I noticed her Superman boxers and low cut tank top, God this girl had absolutely not fashion sense!

"Just a car?" she wept. "My entire existence revolves around those _heroes_, and all you can say is IT'S JUST A CAR?!" I rolled my eyes at her drama and waddled back to the kitchen to make myself some fixings.

"The food money is in the jar; I've counted the entire sum for all of those plus tax so I'll know if you spend any on random crap." I said not looking up from my chopping board. She flashed me a look of pure hatred, most often feared if it was graced upon a child of Athena's face; This meant war.

"FINE!" she screamed and slammed the door.

-_-

Poor Percy.....

"So-o-o, maybe we could go out sometime and...you could read me some...books?" I rolled my eyes in exasperation. This idiot girl from high school was hitting on me in the line for the airport, maybe I should show her my ring? Nah, how 'bout another finger....

"WELL! If that's how it's gonna be; Wedding's off!" I looked at her in confusion, but all I could see was a sulky pimply girl who had absolutely no idea when people didn't like her.

"This is another Dad's problem." I said in an undertone. Everyone around me laughed well except for her....

"Wife's prego, you're too young to be that old of a dad?" I nodded at the leering man not even acknowledging the horrendus language, I was way too used to it.

"And your first?" another woman asked pleasently. "Have you picked out any names?" I smiled and rushed into the plane without replying.

"O, so now you're gonna beg for my forgiveness huh?" Oh Gods darn it! The idiot girl was slouching with her hands on her hips. "Well it'll take a lot of begging to get me back in your arms!" everyone stared.

"You were never in my arms to begin with!" I said my temper rising to the boiling point. "Who the heck are you anyways? And could you please sit somewhere else?" She humphed and elbowed her way next to a flustered looking youth sitting with his mom.

"Hi, I'm Jayne! What's _your_ name?" she purred rather gravelly batting her eyelashes. The poor dude looked around and his face turned tomato red.

"Duncan." he mumbled.

"Well! Duncan, I'm gonna sit next to you! I'm sure you'll like that because you want my butt next to you I bet!" Ugh what a freak! The poor guy looked about ready to cry.

"Um actually not, SECURITY!" his mom squawked. Poor Jayne, glad she's off the plane though!

=_=

"UGH!" I screamed and slammed my coffee cup down. Trina yawned and flicked through our channels on the 70in. television. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Anyone could see that Gilles Zhang made a better building than Herman Walshins!" she completely ignored me.

"Oh Trina, Percy's coming home tomorrow morning." I said after an awkward pause. "You can go home after that," she yawned and batted her eyelashes.

"Whatever, but you so-o-o owe me!" she said. "You owe me that new, ultra uber kewl Paramore CD!" I nodded.

"Whatever Trina," I said levelly. "Just please Percy hurry up!"


	6. Oh No You Di'n't!

Okay I've gotten quite a few reviews and my favorite one asking about Jayne, so Bruce9 this chapter is for you. YOU ROCK! As do all of my reviewers.....

* * *

"Big Teddy bear." I, Percy murmured. "Check, One orange rose, check. And finally, all of my underwear, boxers (no briefs)...check." (Annabeth doesn't think briefs are very manly), I was vaguely happy with my list of things to bring home to my darling wife, I knew that when I got there all that I wanted to do was dedicate myself to the difficult task of being a doting and perfect husband.

"Ooh, what's the inventory for?" a cute blond woman asked, she sat beside me on the plane and was sipping hot chocolate with her pretty manicured hands. "Your girlfriend?" I shook my head and her face lit up. "Oh well if you don't have a girlfriend then maybe we could-" I sensed that we were treading in deep forbidden waters.

"They're for my wife," I interrupted. "My pregnant wife." The woman blushed and turned away.

"Oh, well anyhoo my name is Lauren Boleyn." I shook her hand politely.

"Percy, where are you headed to?-I mean if it's not too stalkerish a question to ask!" I added quickly. She giggled charmingly and flipped her bleached hair. As I talked to her I went into a flashback.

_I'd never seen anything quite so beautiful, her sunstreaked hair glinted above her mischievous gray eyes. I caught my breath and my father grinned at Fred, this was it. _

_"I Annabeth Annebell Chase take thee Perseus Jackson to be my lawful wedded husband.." All I could see in the world was the girl I loved and that she was pledging her love ot me. _

End flashback.

"Home." I said dazedly staring off into space.

"So tell me about your wife." Lauren ordered gushingly. I turned to her, as we were dismounting the airplane terminal.

"She's the love of my life." I said quite fiercely, and with that I power walked away to grab my luggage but she seized my arm.

"Not so fast Son of the Seagod, tell me truly-what is your purpose?" I stared in confusion, her beautiful face turned cold and seemed to be carved from marble.....her eyes turned red and her flashing smile burned into my forehead with enough heat to destroy a nuclear power plant.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered falling backwards into a pile of boxes. The gorgeous woman with her blond hair and brown eyes seething with her bright pink nails and matching suit grimaced unpleasantly, her features melted to that of whom belonged to Jayne my breathing started to slow.....

_"You will reach the place of no return_

_But not before you recieve what you earn_

_One child kept all of the monsters at bay_

_One child may keep them all away_

_Before her father returns home_

_She must venture out alone."_

Gulps.

I yanked my arm away and fled to the terminal sweating bullets and soaking my nice shirt, Good Gods this is awful!

Then I woke up.


	7. Scorn

An empty feeling hit me like a ton of bricks, Trina, I needed Trina now. Percy, Percy too! The sky was falling, my arms flailing, my stomach in flames, my legs jelly.

I fell against the stove and felt my consciousness slipping away from me like a lovesick nymph. I felt helpless in my own house and the floor was heating up, and then freezing. I felt as if I were in the tundra or a damsel awaiting her prince. Where was he?

Trina was screaming, outside I could hear lightening sizzling, in _July_. My eyes blurred and I passed out, I could hear nothing beside the constant need. _Baby, please, I need you, I need your father, and I need you_. I did not understand what this meant, who was saying this, or why it rang in my head. I felt like it was my mother, but she would not be worrying about me.

_He wandered around the streets with arms covered in scratches needlessly crisscrossing his forearms. He was handsome but in trouble, hapless and angry. The only way he felt he to rid this anger was to talk, to fight. _

_A young man, close to his age, was walking around with wavy black hair in a foehawk, jeans, and a neat blazer, the top buttons of his shirt were undone, his feet in converse. This man had money; this man was a perfect target. _

_Elena! Elena why? _

_The young man stopped close to his alley, looking through a notepad and relaxed. His predator bunched himself up, coiled to spring, but the other looked up in time. Just as the hunter tackled, the prey darted to one side and ignored him. _

_The seeker growled ferociously, enraged at being ignored, spurned. He attacked again but the other was too fast and knocked him down to the ground. _

"_Parker stop, this is not right." The opposite said swiftly and deftly somersaulting away, "Come with me, truly." Compassion radiated from him but Parker did not want kindness, he wanted revenge, closure. He deserved that at least. Henry had not saved him, no one could save him. _

"_I don't want that, I need a fight!" Parker breathed loathingly. "Go on, hit me with all you got, I can take you." The other ran a hand down his face in frustration. _

"_Did I work so hard for you to kill yourself fighting me? No! I need you to listen to me!" _

_"Piss of, when did I ever ask for your help?" the prey looked at Parker with burning eyes and emotion he could not recognize, it was anger, certainly, but it held concern. _

_"When I saved you from killing yourself fighting me, it will be no use. I am cranky, in lack of sleep, and I am keeping a very rich investor waiting so I would not fuck with me." he said calmly revealing fighting spirit. _

_Parker just looked at him and his mouth popped open in awe. _

_xoxoxo_

"Is she alright?" I heard someone buzz impatiently and tenderly overhead, it was Trina, of that I am sure. I could imagine, thought not see, her pacing across from where I lay, and talking quickly to Mother.

_Mother_?

"Of course Trina." a glorious voice responded quietly, my stepmother Kim said. I felt tears but not from my eyes. I began to scream.

"AHHHH, PLEASE, PERCY!" I hear my voice as if it is far away.

"Trina!"

xoxoxo

PERCY

Parker looked well in his new clothes, however, he kept pulling down the sleeves of his shirts to hide his scars. I could not help him there, but he could. I suppose if I could persuade him to enter water but he never would.

He could play guitar and he was not weak, a talker, clever beyond words, a crusader but not yet ready.

"She left me on a boat you know," he said softly as if half-hoping I would not hear. "Mel told her it was me or their daughter, she chose Heidi."

xoxoxo

ANNABETH

"MOM!" I shouted, no, shrieked. "PROTECT THEM!" I fainted again, why did I say them?

xoxoxo

PERCY

"Did I tell you his brother killed his own daughter? Iphonine, she was beautiful, and he was beyond _control_...the car."

xoxoxo

KIM

I knelt on the floor and prayed to Her, Fred's ex, for help. Annabeth was beautiful, everything I wanted to be but I by myself was not enough for Fred. He needed her. Athena and I needed her, she needed this baby.

"Athena, save our daughter!" I cried out in the frazzeled weather outside beside a fountain, the hospital dim and grim looking.

"What will you give me in return?" a thunderous voice replied, it was not female.

xoxoxo

PERCY

Aphrodite was indeed a dangerous creature, she could turn anyone's heart against them. Annabeth was always talking about couples like that Heathecliff and Catherine, Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy, and of course Ron and Hermione.

"Gods save us all from a woman's scorn." I prayed.

"Anything." I promised.


	8. Loss of Control

I do not own PJO, if I did I would be considerably wealthier LOL. Enjoy! This is a fluff chapter, so I'm sorry if it is vague ;)

I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl

The way I are – Timbaland

_"I don't have a car, I don't have any money," I murmured into Annabeth's hair. She laughed and punched me lightly on the chest, my darling, my Annabeth. "I can't even buy you flowers, all I can offer is my heart and for that the price is free."_

_She laughed uproariously, "Do not give your heart away too quickly; you may not ever get it back." I looked at her determinedly._

_"I'm willing to take that risk," I promised solemnly. "I pledge myself to the woman who changed my life from the moment I drooled in my sleep until the day the gods die." She hugged me harder and the rain fell harder as if bullets, as if Zeus was crying._

_"I pledge myself to thee Perseus Jackson, not because of flowers, or money, or cars, our parents are gods, we can ask for a gift." She smiled wittily. "Of course I understand if you want to ride into the sunset on a seahorse or whale," I kissed her ferociously._

_"You are mine, and from now on the sunset is our's."_

_"How can you promise that?" she asked provocatively._

_"I simply can," I quirked my eyebrows. "Do not be a hater love, it doesn't suit you." She giggled and followed as I took out sand dollars; I had taken to collecting, threw one into the water and another into the sky. The last I pierced a hole at the top and strung a piece of braided twine for a necklace._

_"Is that for your other girlfriend?" she asked sardonically, I ignored the quip and tied it around her slender neck._

_"Now your heart is protected and covered," she leaned in to kiss me._

_"From what?" I laughed nervously and ran a hand through my hair._

_"From me."_

xoxoxo

"How is she?" I, Percy, asked anxiously. "I ran here the moment I heard," Parker was curled up in a ball on a chair beside the bed sleeping for probably the first time in his life, in a safe place.

"Awful. I do not know how the baby is either, Percy...what if?" Trina began but she could not finish, her face in her hands, her body fragile looking. "She's always been there for me, you know? I was late going to Camp...I don't know how to be a Half-Blood without her Percy!" I sighed and hugged the poor little midget, she sobbed into my neck and shook. "I miss LA!" she squealed suddenly and bolted out of the room.

"Women," I looked up and Parker sat stretching, eyeing me with a keen interest. "Who was that?"

"Trina, my sister-in-law." I said calmly betraying no emotion, this was none of my business.

"Is she single?" he asked...oh this is awkward...

"Dude she's my sister-in-law, how would I know? I have been too busy picking you up, helping you out, _training _you!" he gave a sly smirk and sauntered out of the room as well.

"Who was that?" I fled to her side in an instant, my beautiful Annabeth.

"Parker," I said kissing her fingers, her eyes remaind closed and it made my heart pound. "How are you babe?" she moved a fragile arm that was bone white against her tan, her hair hung limp, even her lips quivered.

"Awful Percy, I lost control in the kitchen and ended up here...I can't see."


	9. HERE

_Hey guys! I am sorry if last chapter seemed confusing, all of the names associated with Parker; look back into Aphrodite's more famous stories, involving Trojans (wink wink)_

_this chapter is crap and is here to inform you of what is to come and the turnabouts :)_

xoxoxo

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT AS IF YOU HAVE SEEN ME NAKEY, UGLY, OR ANGRY!" Annabeth squealed. I laughed hugely because the doctor was doing an ultra sound and ever self-conscious Annabeth was freaking out. Dr. Paige was laughing with me while sighing in satisfaction when the grainy picture showed up.

"Oh dear," the doctor said his eyebrows pinching together. I was, after Annabeth's panic attack, my finding of Parker, and Trina's meltdown, emotionally and physically drained.

"Are they alright?" I asked quickly before Annabeth could freeze again.

"How did you know that they were they?" My eyes stared in shock and Annabeth laughed a heavy exhilarated, ironic laugh. "There are three of them, you probably had your episode because of high stress levels and carrying triplets in such a dainty figure such as yours could prove dangerous." I tried not to giggle at the word _dainty_ but Annabeth took it in her stride.

"Were they affected at all?" she asked worried, I clutched her hand and it proved to be in a cold sweat.

"I can't know unless we poke a potentially fatal needle in each of them," I shook my head violently.

"We do not want to know the sexes and we do not want them to die, I'm sorry Annie but I won't allow this." She peered at me wondering why I did not have more faith; I could read her storm eyes like a book. "Thank you, may we have a picture and DVD?" the doctor complied, supplemented us with our items, and led us out to the lobby where we greeted our friends.

Tyson and Grover were on a mission for dad; Trina was pale and tired, Parker sitting in leather and denim, mom and Fred discussing motives for moving us in with the Chases, and Kim twisting her fingers together. The rest of our family was waiting outside bearing their orange camp shirts and smiling hugely, oblivious to the prior episode.

I had not even realized that Annabeth was quieter than she had been for months.

"Oh Percy," she said and then dashed off to the bathroom. I chuckled, bittersweet, and handed mom and Fred their picture copies.

"Is she fine Perce?" Dr. Chase asked me in a polite manner, I stifled laughter and Kim gazed longingly to the bathroom.

"How can she be fine Fred? She was so…cold!" Kim burst out. Baffling, Parker walked up behind her and hugged her tightly. "So cold." She said absently.

"Oh dear are _you_ okay?" Sally Jackson asked me as if I were fragile puzzle pieces needing glue and a frame. "Paul's out there with the kids, he wanted me to give you this." I laughed and saw the title, An _Idiot's Guide to a Moody Matron_. "I do not know why the date on the purchase is years ago but oh well!" I smiled and thanked her.

"I'm fine mom, but we have news. Its _triplets_!"

Xoxoxo

PARKER

I did not know how I knew, but I simply did.

Kim and I, well we are a lot like.

"It's _triplets_!" I heard Jackson say in a nervous voice, I liked him, he had fire and steel but he was kind. He had everyone's back but most of all he knew his priorities, he and I were similar too.

His lady, Annabeth was hot even preggers but she had serious temperament issues. Trina however, I knew we were supposed to be enemies but I could not imagine not liking her! She was just so cool! Trina had newly dyed caramel hair with the bottom half-black, she wore long jeggings (jean leggings), and a badass ripped tee shirt saying 'We deal in Lead Friend'. How could someone pull of the grunge-chic look?

Of course I have only known her for a day and Jackson for three, so naturally I was worried about his spawn. _Three babies_? And all of them bred from his loud mouthed, hotstuff, dame? He was in for adventure, I had seen Heidi with Elena and they were in sync, I wondered if Percy would be the same.

The blasted hospital with the hot chicks and other guys hanging out in front of the place wearing their camp shirts looked worried for Jackson's girl. His mom, Kim, and Fred were there pinching themselves with anticipation as the preggo relieved herself and smiling stalked over to Percy.

Xoxoxo

ANNABETH

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I LOOK FAT DAD?" I burst out; Percy was driving the Spyder with the Parker-kid shotgun. "I'M PREGNANT! YOU LOOK PREGNANT; I CAN SOOO FIT INTO THE SIZE 0 KIM SENT ME FOR CHRISTMAS! NO I LOVED THAT DRESS!" of course the favorite.

"Did you just call me moody, Trina, dear?" Annie asked dangerously. "I'LL SHOW YOU MOODY, REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME I MADE YOU CHILE? GUESS WHAT WAS IN IT? ASPARGUS! YEAH SUCK IT; I MADE YOU EAT VEGTABLES, BESIDE BEANS AND CHILE! AND ANOTHER THING! I HATED YOUR LAST BOYFRIEND Z, HE WAS CREEPER, AND NOT JUST BECAUSE HE CHECKED OUT A PREGO LADY!" and, "WHAT THE BLOODY HECK DO YOU MEAN I AM DIVA? I WILL SHOW YOU DIVA! PERCY RIGHT BEFORE DINNER!" I just sat there shooting my mouth off and flailing my arms. I was out of control and simply sat there and waited for my words to run out.

"AND NO I DO NOT THINK THAT ORLANDO BLOOM LOVES YOU, HE DOESN'T KNOW YOU, AND THE TIME YOU SNUCK INTO P-DIDDY'S HOUSE? STEALING HIS TOILET PAPER DOES NOT MEAN YOU GUYS ARE FRIENDS!"

We reached home and Dad tried to carry me but he could not, I fell with a huge bump leaving a dent in the soft garden.

"Annie!" Percy smiled and scooped me up as if I were a rag doll, not his pregnant wife.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY ANNIE? AS IN THE LITTLE REDHEADED, TAP DANCING CHICK? NO, NO! I HAVE A GUN, AND THAT'S SHIRLEY TEMPLE! I COULD SO PULL OF BEING ANNIE WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! YOU ARE A HATER YOU KNOW THAT PARKER? AND TRINA JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!"


End file.
